Goodbye
by Mary91
Summary: Ein OneShot von mir. Mehr kann ich eigentlich schon nicht sagen ohne alles zu verraten. Please R&R LG Mary91


-1Goodbye

Mac lag auf der Intensivstation eines Krankenhauses in San Diego. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Nur noch selten hatte sie die Kraft sie zu öffnen. Man hörte Schritte auf dem Krankenhausflur. Zu lange hatte sie diese Sachritte nicht mehr gehört. Sie war sich sicher sie würde es sich nur einbilden. Sie hatte ihn vor 5 Jahren verlassen. Jetzt betrat jemand den Raum

"Hallo Ninjagirl"

"Harm" Mac's Stimme war nur ein leises flüstern.

Es erschreckte ihn sie so schwach zu sehen. Er wusste um ihren Zustand. Eine Schwester hatte ihn ausfindig gemacht. Man hatte seine alten Hundemarken in ihren Sachen gefunden. Immer wenn sie eine Schmerzwelle erfasste klammerte sie sich an ihnen und an dem Medallion das er ihr zum ersten Hochzeitstag geschenkt hatte fest, hatte die Schwester gesagt. Gedankenverloren war er an ihr Bett getreten und strich ihr über die eingefallenen Wangen. Er hatte sie während ihrer Ehe in den wohl dunkelsten Stunden erlebt . Er selbst war weiß Gott nicht immer so stark gewesen wie er gerne gewesen wäre. Häufig hatten ihn Nachts seine Gefühle übermannt aber er war unfähig gewesen sie mit Mac zu teilen. Das hatte ihn seine Ehe und seine große Liebe ja eigentlich alles was ihm etwas bedeutete gekostet. Jetzt hatte er Tränen in den Augen. Er hatte es seit langer Zeit gespürt das irgendetwas nicht stimmte aber er hatte es nicht wahr haben wollen das es Mac war die so litt. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft das diese 5 Jahre Trennung dieses enge seelische Band zwischen ihnen gekappt hatte aber er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Er hatte nie aufgehört sie zu lieben und ihn all den Jahren seit sie ihn verlassen hatte, hatte es nicht eine andere Frau gegeben. Harm streichelte einfach weiter mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht, mit der anderen griff er nach ihrer Hand und streichelte mit seinen Fingern über ihren Handrücken. Sie war so gebrechlich. Si bewar schon lange nicht mehr der starke Marine als der er sie kennen gelernt hatte aber der kurze Augenblick in dem er ihr in die Augen gesehen hatte war er zutiefst erschüttert. Es lag etwas in ihren stumpfen, glanzlosen Augen das sei früher niemals zugelassen hätte. Resignation, Trauer und Einsamkeit. In ihrem ersten Ehejahr hatte alles angefangen. Beide waren in London unendlich glücklich. Nach neun Jahren hatten sie endlich das was sie immer wollten. Sie hatten einander. Dann wie durch ein Wunder war Mac auf natürlichem Wege schwanger geworden. Sie hatten niemals verhüttet. Es war ja so unwahrscheinlich das sei schwanger wurde und sie wollten keine Chance vertun. Sie hatte es ihm an Weihnachten, kurz nach ihrem ersten Hochzeitstag gesagt. Da war sie Ende des dritten Monats. Es war Freude pur für beide. Zwei Monate lang durften sie sich darauf freuen, dass sei bald ein Baby bekommen sollten. Sie hatten sogar schon Namen überlegt. Ein Junge sollte Mathew heißen, ein Mädchen Theresa-Anne. Sie hätten sich lieber an das Mittelalterliche Sprichwort halten sollen welches besagt das, wenn man einen Namen für das Baby hat bevor es geboren wird, es einem Unglück bringt. Nachts bekam Mac Aufeinmahl Krämpfe. Sie waren förmlich ins Krankenhaus geflogen. Und trotzdem hatten die Arzte bei Mac nur noch den Tod des Kindes feststellen können. Der kleinen Theresa-Anne war es nicht vergönnt gewesen die Welt zu sehen und von ihren Eltern in den Armen gehalten zu werden. Harm hatte sich nach dem Verlust in die Arbeit gestürzt, unfähig über den Verlust zu sprechen. Mac hatte sich ganz von ihm zurückgezogen undlebte in ihrer eigenen Welt. Harriet und Bud waren aus den Staaten zu ihnen geflogen um ihnen beizustehen. Sie selbst hatten einen solchen Verlust ja auch schon durchmachen müssen. Doch sie hatten beide weggeschickt. Sie waren nicht mehr fähig sich in die Augen zu sehen. Irgendwann war Mac aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer ins Gästezimmer gezogen weil sie seine Nähe nicht ertragen konnte. Manchmal hörte er wie sie sich Nachts in den Schlaf weinte aber sie wollte ihn nicht bei sich haben obwohl seine Zärtlichkeiten nur ein verzweifelter Versuch waren wieder zur Normalität zurück zukehren. Er hatte versucht zu verdrängen das er beinahe Vater gewesen wäre und wollte weiter machen wie vorher doch sie wies ihn immer wieder ab. Er war gekränkt deswegen aber im Nachhinein war es gut. Er musste sich mit der Situation auseinandersetzen. Und sich auch Gedanken darüber machen müssen wie es weitergehen sollte. Mac war nicht fähig dazu. Nachts saß sie häufig in dem Babyzimmer. Kaum hatten sie erfahren das sei Eltern wurden, hatten sie sich voller Elan daran gemacht das Zimmer einzurichten. Nun saß Mac häufig in dem, eigens fürs stillen gekauften, Schaukelstuhl und sang ihrer Tochter Schlaflieder vor. Dabei wiegte sie ihr imaginäres Baby in ihren Armen bevor sie es in die Wiege legte und die Spieluhr aufzog. Die Klänge geisterten durch das stille Haus, welches zu dieser Zeit eigentlich mit Babylärm erfüllt sein sollte, und hatten sich in Harm's Gedächtnis eingebrannt. 3 Monate später waren sie aus ihrem großen Haus aus und in ein kleines Appartment mit nur einem Schlafzimmer gezogen. Es zwang sie wieder in einem Bett zu schlafen Aber Mac wies ihn noch immer zurück. Drei Wochen später kroch sie auf einmal unter seine Decke, kuschelte sich fest an ihn und als Harm sie küsste drückte sie ihn nicht weg. Heute verstand er das sie wissen musste das sie noch lebte. Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte in der Hoffnung das alles wieder gut wäre wurde er bitter enttäuscht. Mac war weg gewesen. Nur ein Zettel mit einer kurzen Nachricht lag auf dem Nachttisch.

Es tut mir Leid

Sarah

Er wusste nicht wieso sie gegangen war. Heute hatte ihm die Schwester erzählt das sie damals die Diagnose metastasierender Brustkrebs bekommen hatte und sie nicht wollte das er zu sah wie sie langsam und qualvoll starb. Mac war wieder eingeschlafen.

Mac hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und tat so als würde sie schlafen. Si espürte wie seine Hand sanft über ihr Gesicht streichelte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Tag an dem ihr klargeworden war das sie sterben musste. Es war eine Routineuntersuchung im Krankenhaus gewesen. Der Arzt hatte beim abtasten einen kleinen Knoten in ihrer Brust ertastet. Sofort lief das volle Programm inklusive Biopsie an. Er war schon zu weit fortgeschritten um noch groß etwas tun zu können. Mit einer Brustamputation und anschließender Chemotherapie hätte man ihn im Wachstumm verlangsamen können aber wozu? Das wollte Mac nicht. Sie wollte mit dem bisschen Selbstbewusstsein sterben das sei nach dem Tod ihrer Tochter noch hatte. Sie hatte sich bemüht sich nicht die Schuld an diesem Unglück zugeben aber sie konnte nicht anders. Seit dem Tod ihrer Tochter und der Entfremdung von Harm hatte Mac mit ihrem Leben sowieso schon abgeschlossen und lebte nur noch im heute. Wäre Harm in der Lage gewesen über seine Gefühle, über ihren Verlust zu sprechen und zu trauern wäre vielleicht vieles anders gekommen aber sie konnte nicht zulassen das er ihr beim sterben zu sah. Er hatte eine Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut. Normalerweise hatte sie so etwas getan. In der nacht in der sie gegangen war hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal seit langem und zum letzten Mal geliebt. Mac wollte nicht das er sah wie der Krebs sie zerstörte und sie wollte nich tsehen wie ihr Anblick un dir Leid ihn zerstörte. Sie war nach San Diego gegangen. Das Klima dort tat ihr gut. Zeiteweise ging es ihr sogar besser doch dannn kamen immer stärkere Schmerzen. Die Ärzte wollten ihr die Brüste amputieren. Si emit einer Chemotherapie quälen und das Wachstum verlangsammen. Doch Mac wollte nicht. Sie war bereit zu sterben. Harm's auftauchen vor wenigen Minuten lies sie kurz an ihrer Entscheidung zweifeln aber jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. Sie konnte noch heute Nacht sterben so geschwächt war ihr Körper mittlerweile.

"Harm" Mac musste ihm noch ein Versprechen abnehmen

"Ja Ninjagirl"

"Versprich mir das du wieder heiraten und eine Familie haben wirst wenn ich Tod bin!"

"Das kann ich nicht"

"Versprich es mir" Harm sah einen kurzen Moment Mac's alten Kampfgeist in ihren Augen aufblitzen. Doch genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, war er wieder verschwunden.

"Bitte Harm du musst es mir versprechen. Du darfst nicht ewig um mich trauern"

"Aber ich liebe dich Marine und ich werde auch niemals damit aufhören"

"Das musst du nicht aber du musst mir Versprechen das du wieder heiraten und eine Familie haben wirst." Mac sprach immer leiser. Zum Schluss war si ekaum noch zu verstehen. Das alles strengte sie sehr an.

"Ja" Harm gab sich geschlagen auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte jemals wieder so etwas wie Liebe zu empfinden außer für diesen Marine.

"Ich liebe dich" sagte Mac nach einer langen Pause in der sie Kraft gesammelt hatte. Harm saß einfach nur neben ihr und weinte. Er spürte das Mac am sterben war. Eigentlich wollte er aufstehen und Hilfe holen aber alles in ihm sträubte sich Mac jetzt alleine zu lassen.

"Hey Ninjagirl, wach bleiben"

"Ninjagirl gibt es nicht mehr Harm. Schon lange nicht mehr. Ich habe schon vor Ewigkeiten aufgehört zu kämpfen und Ninjagirl zu sein."

"Mac, Sarah, Sarah" Harm stupste Mac vorsichtig an. Sie reagierte nicht. Harm beugte sich über sie und berührte mit seinen Lippen ganz sanft ihre. Dann stich er ihr einmal zärtlich über den Kopf und sagte

"Ich werde ich ewig lieben Sarah. Semper Fi", bevor er sich umdrehte und den Raum verlies um der Schwester zu sagen das Mrs. Rabb auf Zimmer 666 soeben verstorben war. Er warf einen letzten Blick durch die offene Zimmertür zurück bevor er ging und die USA niemals wieder betrat. Er ging weit weg und baute sich ein neues Leben auf. Nur manchmal, dann holte er noch die alten Erinnerungen an Mac und ihre gemeinsame Zeit hervor und auch nach vielen Jahren schmerzte es noch wie am ersten Tag. Man hatte einen Großteil seines Herzens, seiner Seele wohl mit ihr begraben denn seit ihrem Tod war er kalt und leer.


End file.
